


Apocalyptic Romance

by MsBatMan



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBatMan/pseuds/MsBatMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2037</p>
<p>All hope has been lost.</p>
<p>Nothing can fix what has become of the earth. What has become of our home.</p>
<p>I'm Brett Caverly. One of the last known survivors of the apocalypse. Well, there's my dad.</p>
<p>We were doing fine with a couple of guns, food, water, shelter, and just the two of us.</p>
<p>Until he came.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Brett Calverly was just trying to make it in a apocalyptic world. Being a 17 year old with her only ally being her dad and no one else for miles, she was doing okay.</p>
<p>Until he came.</p>
<p>Meet Jayden Welsh. A 17 year old boy trying to make it through the world with nothing and no one.</p>
<p>After being bitten and left in the forrest with his chance of survival slim, he had given up hope. That's when she came in.</p>
<p>Brooke soon found Jayden alone on the forrest floor. Quick to take him in, she taught him how to survive in the wasteland that has become their world.</p>
<p>Where the romance comes in?</p>
<p>I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalyptic Romance

_Brett-_

 

It's been a year. It feels like a century. The apocalypse began one year ago. It feels longer. A lot longer. It didn't scare me like it used to. I guess having to kill your mother, sister, brother, and boyfriend really toughens a girl up. Don't think I'm a murderer, because I'm not. They were infected. I had to. I had no choice. It wasn't an easy choice. Holding the gun in front of me, pointed at my mothers face, my sisters face, my brothers face, and the face of the boy I used to love and pulling the trigger is hard. I never had to do that with my dad because he's still here. Thank god. Don't call me a daddy's girl or anything but I would be dead without him. He taught me the basics.

"Brett!" Meet my Dad.

"Yeah dad?" I ran over, gun in hand.

"Are you going to go on the hunt tomorrow or should I?" The 'hunt' is just a fancy way of saying walking around the area and seeing what you can find that would be of use. I put the gun back in my belt, pondering the option. 

"I can go." He nodded, lighting his cigarette. I walked back over to the fence, pressing my face against the cold metal. A biter wobbled around the outside of the fence, occasionally moaning. I would shoot them, but they don't cause any threat so I let the gun drop to my side before walking away.

-&-

The guns on my belt were loaded. My finger rested on the trigger of the hand gun I held.

"I'll be back by sundown." I promised my dad and he nodded, not saying a word. He pulled the iron fence open and I stepped out before I heard the screech of the metal, signalling he had closed it.

"Be Safe." He says that every time I go out on the hunt. That's one of the only things he says.

"Okay." I walked a few steps before I stopped turning back to the fence. "Dad," I walked back, handing him the bracelet given to me by my mom. "Take this. Just in case, I don't come back..." he nodded, taking the gold bracelet in his hand. I turned back, staring at the open woods. Then, I walked forward. My hand was on my gun at all times, ready to shoot if I needed. I searched the woods, running into almost no biters. I heard a low moan behind me, and I spun. My finger rested on the trigger, ready to pull. But, the biter didn't do anything. It walked towards me slowly. My eyes trailed down its decaying body, landing on a silver bracelet on it's rotting wrist. I look at my bracelet. They're the same. The half heart is rusted but I still wear it. Charis.

_-11 months Earlier-_

_"When do you think the apocalypse will end?" Charis asked, cleaning her pistol._

_"Never." I responded, looking out her window at the mostly deserted town._

_"Don't be such a pessimist. Nothing last's forever." She laughed._

_" Charis, it's an apocalypse and half the world is already infected. We can't stop it." She sighed, putting the gun in her pocket._

_"Well, I believe we can." Charis always had such high hopes for everything, even before all this apocalypse shit started. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by my mom._

_"Brett! Come on! We have to get going." My parents were taking me out of town to some mountain place for my 'safety'._

_"Good luck, Charis." I said, hugging her._

_"Don't talk like your saying goodbye. I'll see you when all this apocalypse stuff ends."_

_"It's not gonna end, Charis." I said, facing her door._

_"It will end, I know it. I'll see you soon, Brett." She promised, handing me the other half of a silver heart bracelet. I nodded, leaving quickly._

_"Bye Charis."_

 

I guess I would see her again, but not like she thought. I held my revolver up, aiming for her chest. Without stopping my self, I pulled the trigger, her- it's limp body falling to the ground. I wanted to take the bracelet off her, but I didn't. She had been wearing it all this time, and that's how it's gonna stay. That's when I heard it. A simple but loud "Help!" Biters can't talk.

 

_Jayden-_

The pain in my upper arm was unbearable and I winced every time I tried to move. The body of the murderer lay next to me, my knife thrust through its chest. I heard a gunshot in the distance. A gunshot. Biters can't use guns. Someone's out there. It took every ounce of energy I had to yell.

"Help!" It echoed off the trees. When no one answered I tried again. "Help! Please..." I heard rustling and I prayed it wasn't another biter coming to finish me off. I heard a click and I turned my head to the left to see a girl. An actual person. Her gun was facing me, her finger on the trigger. "You're a person." I said. "You're real." She lowered her gun slowly, taking her finger off the trigger. Slowly, she walked over to me, her hand still clutching the gun. I blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't just a mirage. She bent down besides me, her eyes landing on the bite. Not saying anything, she took off her bandana, wrapping it around the bite on my arm. Her black hair fell to her shoulders once the bandana was off. "I didn't catch your name?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the pain I felt.

"Brett." She said, helping me up. Her eyes trailed to the knife. "That yours?" I nodded as she bent down, wrapping her hand around the handle. She quickly, yet swiftly, ripped it out of the chest. She cleaned it off on her pants and held onto it. She held onto my side and helped me move. I didn't know where we were going.

"Brett?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"Where are we going?" She looked ahead.

"My home." She answered. I nodded. "Well, you know that I'm Brett... who are you?" She asked, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Jayden. Jayden Foster."

_Brett-_

 

Jayden was injured. Badly. I had to take him back or he would die. After a half hour of walking, we reached the fence.

"Dad!" I yelled and the door screeched open, me helping Jayden. My dad stood there, a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Help." I mouthed and he nodded, taking Jayden's other side as we helped him to a cot.

"Brett, can I talk to you?" My dad gave me a look and I nodded.

"I had to. Dad, he was dying." I said as soon as we got out of hearing range.

"He could be dangerous, Brett." My dad said, looking over at Jayden.

"He had nothing but a knife, which I now have. He was in no condition to fight and he didn't look like a killer." I said, handing my dad the knife. He sighed, nodding. He said nothing else before walking over to Jayden's side.

"What's your name, son?" My dad asked, unwrapping my bandana and tossing the blood soaked cloth back to me.

"Jayden." He winced. "Brett..." My dad gestured to his wound and I quickly got the medical supplies.

"Dad, I can take it from here." I say quietly and he nods, walking off. "What even happened?" I wrap the cloth around his arm, tying it tightly.

"A biter. It just came out of no where." I nodded, remembering the biter that lay next to him.

"You were lucky." I said, quietly.

"Yeah. I really was."

"Where did you come from?" I needed to know. Were there more people out there? Did he some how survive an attack? 

"I had a camp. We were attacked a little over a month ago. Only me and some other girl survived. I don't know where she went."

"What did she look like?" I asked, looking down at him.

"She had dirty brown hair, brown eyes, and she had a silver bracelet with a heart."

"Charis." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah. Charis. How'd you know?"

"She was my best friend." 


End file.
